Medical
Medical skill represents the understanding of medicine and science in general. It is used when restoring physical or mental health, treating poison, or implementing Bio Upgrades. The rules of this section are meant to be used for Medical actions performed on the field, often rushed or lacking adequate sanitary conditions and equipment. Medical actions performed in a hospital with proper equipment and supplies will be greatly sped up as determined by the GM, allowing the patient to recover completely in a matter of hours or even minutes. In all Medical actions, the character targeted by the action is called the patient and the character performing the action is called the doctor. The wound confronts the action as an NPC with an initial action value of 0 plus the value of cards played from the top of the GM’s deck. A card is played for every point of negative health of the patient. Use Almost always used with Mind, as curing is a complex task that requires a lot of knowledge. First Aid First Aid can be used on patients who are bleeding out to contain their wounds. It does not require any specialized gear, but the doctor will suffer a disadvantage if he has no medical supplies at all. A successful First Aid action stops a patient from dying at the end of the scene due to bleeding out. This effect is lost if the patient suffers additional damage or experiences severe disturbances before receiving proper medical attention. If the patient is still bleeding out by the end of the next scene, he will die, and further First Aid actions will not have any effect over him. Surgery Surgery can be used on bleeding out or traumatised characters to increase their health back up to a normal health state. Specialised medical equipment is required for a doctor to perform such delicate operations. The time required for the action is determined either by the specific equipment or one hour per damage counter being removed. A successful Surgery action removes enough damage counters from the patient to increase his health to 0. A failed Surgery action increases the number of damage counters on the patient by one (two if it is a critical failure). That is not considered external damage and therefore does not automatically kill the character. If the patient is bleeding out, 'the doctor can forfeit any number of limbs or Constitution points of the patient to remove an equal number of damage counters from him. These are removed during the Surgery action, but before establishing the number of cards the wound plays against it. Similarly, if the patient is 'traumatised, he can forfeit Mind points towards the same purpose. Constitution and Mind can never be reduced below 1. The effects of losing limbs are set by the GM as she sees fit. Usually losing a limb will cause disadvantages to some actions, make it impossible to use some tools or weapons, or increase the time needed to perform certain actions. Category:Skill